


Cum in the teacher’s office

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, If ya know what I mean😉, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Mommy Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Omega/Younger Alpha, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Student Victor Nikiforov, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Victor Nikiforov, intersex omega, private lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is going to a new boarding school. During his eventful time there, he meets a lovely omega Teacher; Mr Katsuki, who is known for sleeping with his colleagues. The young, Russian alpha finds himself more interested in the omegan Teacher than he should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah another Intersex omega fic, but you love it really!

Katya Nikiforov looked back at her son on the drive to his new boarding school.

“Nearly there Victor” She Said with a smile.

The Russian, teenage alpha jumped in his seat excitedly “I can’t wait mama!” Normally, Young people hated school, but Victor. He was thrilled at the prospect of meeting new friends, and learning all kinds of exciting things.

Victor Nikiforov was by no means a normal teenage alpha boy. He had long hair, a flamboyant attitude, and could be a bit ditzy at times. While he was occasionally an airhead, he was actually top of his class in his old boarding school.

“We’re here!” Came the voice of his papa; Sergei Nikiforov.

The family got out the car and were greeted by a grumpy looking alpha “Are you the Nikiforov family?” He asked unenthusiastically.

“Yes. Were here to drop our son off.” Sergei Said with a smile.

“Let’s get the paperwork done first. My name is Yakov, but your son shall refer to me as Mr Feltsman.” The man named Yakov grunted.

With the paperwork signed, it was time for Sergei and Katya to leave their son “Goodbye son, we love you” Both parents gave Victor a big hug and kiss, and left.

Victor turned to Yakov and beamed “I can’t wait to start, Mr Feltsman!”

“Heh, whatever you say” Yakov huffed. Maybe this kid could be okay.

_____________________________________________

The common room was were all the kid hung out, so Victor thought it would be a good idea to make friends there.

He entered with a big smile on his face “Hi all. My name’s Victor!”

“No one cares!” A kid shouted back.

The young alpha shrugged. Before he was about to leave a voice Came up to him.

“Are you Russian?”

He turned round to find a red headed girl, and a boy with short brunette hair.

“My name is Mila” the redhead alpha and greeted “And this is Georgi” She introduced her friend.

The Russian boy’s eyes went wide “Are you two Russian?” He asked.

“Yep. You have really nice hair.” Mila noted with intrigue.

“Thanks” Victor beamed.

Maybe making friends wouldn’t be so hard after all.

_________________________________________

The next day was the first day of lessons. 

Victor was doing incredibly well for his first day of lessons. He would get all the answers right, listen very well and was very polite to the teachers.

After French class with Mr Giacometti, Victor went to lunch when a couple of older boys showed up.

“Hey loser! Are you an alpha or omega?” One pimpled covered alpha sneered at him.

“I’m an alpha” Victor replied politely.

A scrawny beta laughed “You sure don’t look like one to me.”

The young Russian alpha stood up and walked towards the beta. “What you gonna do, sissy?” He sniggered. Victor grabbed the boy’s sides and lifted him until he was holding him above his head.

“Ah! What are you gonna do to me!?” The beta cowered. “I would hurt you” Victor Said in a emotionless voice “I’m just proving that I’m an alpha.”

A big, lump of an alpha watch on in awe. Although his beta friend was skinny, he was very tall for his age, which would add weight. Victor was clearly an alpha, and powerful too, considering how long he was holding the boy without getting tired.

“P-Put me d-down please.” The beta shivered. The long haired boy slowly manoeuvred him down.

The group scowled at Victor and ran off.

“Victor, are you alright?!” Came Mila’s concerned voice.

“I’m fine”confirmed Victor.

Suddenly, Georgi froze up. “What’s the matter, Georgi?” Victor asked.

“L-Look...” he pointed over Victor’s shoulder. The silver haired boy turned round to see a beautiful omega. He was tanned, had jet black hair and a curvaceous body.

“Hello, You must be Victor.” He said.

“H-Hi” Victor gulped.

The lovely man giggled “My name is Mr Katsuki, but out of school times you can call me Yuuri.” He have a cheeky wink, before turning his heel and leaving with a sway in his hips.

Mila wolf whistled “I think Mr Katsuki has a thing for you.” She said slyly.

The Russian alpha blushed “But he’s a teacher.” 

Mila rolled her eyes “It’s a joke, silly. Besides, he’s probably too busy banging all the alphas here. He’s such a man-whore.”

“Mila!” Georgi scolded his friend.

The alpha girl shrugged “Well it’s true. He’s gotten with all the teachers.” 

The duo left, leaving Victor pondering over his new aquanaut

Mr Katsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A biology lesson.

First lesson of the day was biology, and Victor couldn’t wait. He loved science.

The young alpha sat himself down on a desk and waited for everyone to arrive. He sat there for a good ten minutes, before the students finally arrived. This made Victor confused ‘Why did it take so long to get to class?’ He thought.

A tanned beta noticed that Victor was the first to get to class. The beta (whom Victor would learn was names Michelle) walked up to him “Did no one tell you about the biology teacher?” He asked sympathetically.

Victor shook his head “No. Do you know who the teacher is?” 

Michelle gave him a raised brow “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.” He Said, before walking to his desk.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Thought Victor.

As Victor was trying to crack the code as to what the beta meant, the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

“Hello class. Sorry to be late.” Came the voice of Mr Katsuki. Victor should’ve known that Yuuri would be the biology teacher.

The omega teacher noticed Victor’s subconscious staring, and gave the young alpha a cheeky wink. Victor blushed in embarrassment and slight excitement.

Mr Katsuki looked round the room and said “Today, we’re going to learn about pheromones.” The whole class rolled their eyes as if they were expecting him to say that. Everyone’s behaviour made Victor very confused.

Yuuri ignored the obvious attitude from the pupils, and continued the lesson “Pheromones are the chemicals realised to activate certain behaviours. They tend to trigger sexual, animistic instincts.”

Victor’s eyes went wide at the word “Sexual”. Were they already learning this on the first school term?

The omega teacher carried on “The sent of these pheromones are much stronger during an omega’s or alpha’s mating cycle. Can anyone tell me what the mating cycles of alpha’s and omega’ s called?” Yuuri asked.

The whole class stayed quiet. Mr Katsuki looked round the room until his eyes landed on Victor’s worried expression. “Victor, would you like to answer the question?”

Everyone looked at Victor. The poor Russian teenager gulped nervously “Alphas have ruts, while omegas have heats.” He Said with a shaky voice.

Mr Katsuki smiled “Perfect Victor.” He Purred giving another wink. The alpha blushed bright red, and everyone noticed.

_____________________________________________

The most embarrassing lesson of Victor’s life was finally over. As all the students walked to lunch, Victor felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see of Mr. Katsuki’s beautiful smile. “Can I talk with you a minute, Victor?”

There was a lump in Victor’s throat at those words “Sure” he said simply.

The nervous alpha took a seat opposite Yuuri on the desk. “Now, Victor” Mr. Katsuki began sternly “Am I correct in knowing that You’ve never learned how babies are made?” 

The odd question struck Victor a bit “I don’t know how babies are made. Do you know?”

Yuuri smiled with knitted brows “How old are you?”

“Fifteen” Confirmed the alpha.

This shocked Yuuri “Wait, really? You’re telling me that you’re fifteen and don’t know about sex?” 

The blushing alpha looked down in shame “My parents never really told me.” Victor then looked up at the teacher confused “Wait, what does sex have to do with it?”

The ignorance from the young alpha triggered a face palm from Yuuri “Do you know what sex is?” He asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“No” 

Of course.

Yuuri pulled himself together and looked at Victor dead in the eye “Would you like me to teach you?”

Victor paused. Was he getting private lessons from a teacher?

“ Yes please” He Said without further question.

“Great. See you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, sir” 

And with that, their arrangement was set.

____________________________________________

“Why are you so late?” Miss asked.

Victor rubbed the back of his neck “Because, Mr. Katsuki pulled me aside for a chat.”

“About what?”

“...Biology homework” Victor couldn’t tell if he was lying or not.

Mila eyed him suspiciously, before shrugging “Meh, if you want homework that’s your business.”

The rest of lunch was just Mila gawking at a beta girl called Sara, Georgi sulking over an ex-girlfriend, and Victor not remotely paying attention to either of them.

With lunch finished, they headed off to next lessons. 

Victor had so many questions occupying his mind, that he was going about the rest of the day on auto-pilot.

What would tomorrow entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me the comments and kudos, and no one gets hurt.🔪🔫

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t breathe oxygen, I breathe comments and kudos.


End file.
